1. Technical Field
The present application concerns a method for inspecting at least one container, such as a bottle, by detecting a position of a feature arranged on a surface of the container. Furthermore the present application concerns a corresponding apparatus or corresponding container inspector.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
In the context of the present description, a container or bottle comprises any type of container which can be filled with bulk product. An empty container or empty bottle refers to a container or bottle which has not yet been filled with bulk product. Such containers can for example be used as bottles for fluids, for example drinks. The containers, e.g. bottles, can be made of a transparent or translucent material, e.g. glass, or a translucent plastic such as PET. It is also conceivable that the containers comprise other materials and can be filled with other products. Before such containers are filled and before they pass through a labeling machine, or after they have passed through such a labeling machine, these containers are thoroughly inspected with suitable inspection devices. For example it is provided to carry out a foreign body inspection in which the containers are inspected for undesirable foreign bodies in their interior.
Usually, to identify their type or the product to be contained, containers, such as bottles, are marked with specific features on their surface, such as an embossing or relief or specific labels. To be able to essentially guarantee that on inspection of the containers, usually bottles, these features located on the surface are not detected as faults, i.e., as supposedly foreign bodies, it is necessary and/or desired to take suitable measures here in order, despite the presence of labels or embossing, to be able to carry out a reliable inspection of the bottles with regard to actual defects or the presence of dirt particles.